1. Field of the Invention The present invention is in the field of security hardware and more particularly relates to a security grille apparatus for installation on sliding doors and windows.
2. The Prior Art
In Brokish U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,074, issued Aug. 20, 1957, there is shown a gate that has a barred passage through it. It is a permanent installation in which the bars move aside by telescoping into tubes, to permit passage through the gate. In contrast, in the present invention the bars remain stationary to prevent passage through a door or window. In Wicks U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,203 and 4,400,912 shows a device for securing patio doors and windows. The device includes bars that are suspended from an overhead track and are held in a spaced array by bars that extend at right angles. In contrast to the present invention, no part of the window or door moves along either set of bars, and it appears that the entire window or doorway must be barred.
In Trombettas U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,011 issued June 5, 1984 there is shown a grille system for a window in which the vertical and horizontal bars of the grille are riveted at their intersections.
In Rucker U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,517 issued Aug. 5, 1962, there is shown a grille that is pivotally attached to a window frame, so as to lie against the window when the window is shut and to bar the space below the lower sash when the latter is opened. The grille cannot accommodate various amounts of opening.
In Moore, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,881 issued Aug. 18, 1981, there is shown a casement window security guard that consists of a single channel that is secured to the sides of the casement and from which several bars extend vertically upward and downward.
In Forgione U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,413 issued Nov. 22, 1977, shows a grille having bars that slide vertically through holes in the window sill from a secured position to an escape position.
In Franklin U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,678 issued Sept. 15, 1914, shows hook members which slide in channels that are affixed to the window frame.
None of the patents described above discloses an apparatus like that used in the present invention.